TWO MOONS
by ZiaPark
Summary: Oneshot Keduanya lebih dari berarti untuk dilepaskan. Dan jika bisa memiliki keduanya mengapa harus memilih? BOYSLOVE #CHANHUN #CHANKAI ROMANCE EXO AREYAH!#CHANKAIHUN 030519


**TYPO MY TYPE_****SEBELUM BACA MARI BACA PERATURANNYA:**

**1\. Ini cerita BOYSLOVE, COWOK SAMA COWOK. yg GA SUKA silakan pergi.**

**2\. Di sini SEHUN ama JONGIN ukenya CHANYEOL. yang GA SUKA silakan pergi.**

**3\. Cerita ini adalah yg terpanjang selama saiya bikin one shot. Mungkin ngebosanin, minim eNCeh, ingat bulan puasa udah depan mata oy! Ceritanya aneh? Suka2 Zee ya**

**4\. Yang berkunjung tinggalkan jejak, cobalah menghargai karya orang lain. Sebagai bukti anda pernah mampir di ladang dosa**

**5\. Tempat, waktu dan suasana karangan Zee. Terdapat bahasa aneh yg sengaja Zee buat. Pahamilah ini genre yg pertama Zee bikin.**

**6\. Mengenai istilah, saya yakin anda lebih mengerti tentang istilah2 dunia immortal. Jika saya salah tolong maklumi!**

**7\. Peraturan tambahan berlaku.****Happy Reading Luv**

*

"Tuanku..." Seorang pria datang menghadap pada sang penguasa malam.

"Jika kali ini kau gagal aku akan memenggal kepalamu," ucapnya dingin.

"Ampuni hamba, tapi kali ini hamba membawa kabar baik. 'Dia' sudah dilahirkan kembali, Tuan."

Tuan pemilik kulit pucat itu berbalik menatap pria yang tengah berlutut itu. Angin seketika berhembus dingin, entah bagaimana juga salju turun begitu saja padahal ini masih pertengahan musim semi.

"Di mana, Rajaku?"

"Tuanku, hamba minta maaf... kekuatan hamba tak bisa menemukannya."

Salju semakin lebat, dingin semakin menyengat. Tuan si pengendali malam mulai merubah warna irisnya. Merah terang di sana. Tersirat sebuah amarah tak terucap tapi pasti membunuh. Taringnya perlahan memanjang dengan sangat runcing di ujungnya.

Secepat kilat ia mendekati pria itu, tapi seketika terhenti. Lolongan panjang dari bangsa tetangga mengganggunya.

"Tuanku-" Belum sempat ia melanjutkan ucapnya kala taring tajam si Tuan sudah menghisap habis darahnya. Tinggalah seonggok tubuh kurus kering mengenaskan.

Tuan itu melempar begiti saja tanpa peduli. Kembali berjalan secepat kilat lalu berhenti di jendela megah. Memandang bagaimana suasana malam ini. Ini jarang terjadi, tapi di atas sana memang ada dua bulan sabit yang menggsntung berlawanan. Tak membentuk ying dan yang. Karena seperti dua bulan itu menantikan prnyrmpurnanya masing-masing.

"Selamat datang Rajaku, aku akan menemukanmu."

"Dia sempurna, Permaisuriku." Pria paruh baya itu mencium istrinya sayang.

"Tapi dia tidak tercipta sebagai _Alpha_. Bagaimana ini, Rajaku?" Air mukanya berubah. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini, sang putra yang di harapkan sebagai penerus_ pack werewolf_ adalah seorang _Alpha_ tingkat 3 yang tak mungkin menjadi pemimpin pack.

"Tak apa, Permaisuriku. Aku yakin _mate_ yang telah ditakdirkan lebih dari hebat sebagai seorang pemimpin. Namun sementara biarlah semua orang tahu bahwa putra kita adalah alpha tingkat satu." Dengan lembut pria itu mengelus pipi permaisurinya.

Lalu pandangannya berpindah ke sang putra mahkota. "Kim JongIn adalah nama untukmu, Putraku."

Sebuah lambang burung _phoenix_ tercipta di lengan kanan bayi mungil itu. "Penguasa api, astaga!"

Tangisan bayi terdengar nyaring di istana megah itu. Memecah keheningan malam, menggemparkan kehidupan gulita. Seorang bayi tampan terlahir dari kalangan bangsawan malam ini.

Kerajaan ELDORADO kedatangan calon pewaris tahta. Rakyat menyambut haru sang pangeran, apalagi setelah tadi siang ia diperlihatkan ke publik. Bayi berumur 3 hari itu terlihat memancarkan karismanya sampai rakyat menjerit heboh saat melihatnya.

Park Chanyeol, seorang pangeran.

Namun malam ini istana gempar dengan kelakuan sang pangeran. Tidak hanya menangis yang membuat isi istana takut, tapi tubuh bayi itu yang mengeluarkan api. Raja dan ratu bahkan tak bisa mendekati bayi itu.

"Kanda bagaimana ini?"

"Tenanglah, Dinda. Kita berdoa saja untuk putra kita." Raja memeluk mencoba mebenangkan istrinya sambil terus memantau bayi itu.

Dalam sekejap, bayi yang tadi menangis dan terbang dengan api yang luar biasa besar itu kini telah kembali ke ranjangnya tanpa membakar apapun. Api-api itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tengkuk kanan bayi mungil itu. Setelahnya, Raja dan Ratu memberanikan diri untuk melihar keadaan putra mereka.

Bayi itu tertidur nyenayak. Dengkuran halus mampu mendamaikan hati orang tua ini. Namun, lambang _Phoenix_ dengan mawar merah terlukis indah di tengkuk kanan tempat api tadi masuk. Mawar merah itu juga seperti merambat, Ratu membuka baju sang pangeran dan menemukan inti dari mawar itu adalah jantung pangeran.

"Ya, Dewa!"

"Kanda, ramalan itu terjadi?"

20 tahun kemudian.

Ini zaman modern, bagi Chanyeol hal yang paling tidak ia percayai adalah makhluk sehenis _vampir_ atau _werewolf_. Sebagai seorang pangeran ia memang sudah dibekali segala macam perihal tentang hal-hal sejenis itu. Namun Chanyeol tak peduli, itu hanya dongeng. Guru Byun yang mengajarkanpun sangat membosankan, tak tahu saja ia sering tertidur karena dongeng dari guru itu.

Menjadi pangeran, pastilah namanya sangat dikenal di kampus. Hidupnya sangat mewah dan poya-poya. Tenang, ia tidaklah sombong dan pemilih dalam berteman. Juga ia adalah seorang ketua anti _bullying_, ia sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang yang masih membeda-bedakan kasta.

Ia benci orang-orang yang berlaku sok memerintah. Dia saja yang seorang pangeran sangat jarang menyuruh orang-orang.

Pemuda jangkung itu tengah mendribel bola basketnya untuk memasukan ke ring lawan. Sungguh ia ingin memenangkan kompetisi antar kampus ini. Lawannya sibuk menghalangi, terutama si kapten lawan. Pernah saja ia tak segan-segan mendorong atau menghalang laju pemain lain untuk bisa menang. Cih, Chanyeol sangat membenci pria asal China itu.

Channyeol melakukan lompatan untuk memasukan bola, sialnya mampu ditepis Tao dengan baik hingga bola terbang ke lain arah. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia kembali mendapatkan bola dan mencoba Shoot dari garis 3 point. Sial memang karena Tao sudah kembali berada tepat di depannya. Membuat ia terkejut dan melempar asal bola itu.

Matanya membelak kaget mengetahui benda bundar itu hinggap di kepala seseorang. Bayangkan bola basket mengenai kepalamu, bukan tidak mungkin tika seseorang itu pingsan?

Chanyeol berlari memecah kerumunan. Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda manis tengah tergeletak di lantai. Ayolah apa mereka hanya berniat menonton?

Chanyeol berinisiatif mengangangkat tubuh pemuda itu menuju ruang kesehatan. Sementara permainan, ia harus rela timnya menjadi runner up.

Bau vanila menguar selama perjalanan menuju ruang ke sehatan. Chanyeol tak mengerti, orang dalam gendongannya ini secara perlahan membakar tubuhnya. Ia merasakan panas yang aneh.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh lungai itu di bangsal, Chanyeol berinisiatif mencari dokter atau petugas kesehatan untuk penanganan pemuda itu. Namun, bagian dari dirinya mengusulkan hal lain. Lambang _phoenix_nya menyala. Redup memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat matanya berubah menjadi biru safir.

Ia membalikkan badannya, mendekati si pemilik aroma Vanila. Matanya terpejam rapat, dengan bibir penuh yang sedikit terbuka. Panas, Chanyeol semakin merasakan panas dan ... menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pemuda itu.

Pandangannya semakin menggelap saat lenguhan kecil yang menandakan pergerakkan pemuda itu untuk sadar. Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk menyantap hidangannya.

Dengan pelan tanpa sadar ada Chanyeol di sana ia pemuda itu mencoba menegakkam tubuhnya. Mencoba mengurut keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Huh, bau apa ini? Mengapa rasanya sangat aneh? Tak mungkin ada _Alpha_ di sini... Jongin bodoh mengapa tidak membawa obat. Mungkin sa-hmnmp," ucapnya terhenti.

Benda tak bertulang yang terasa manis dan kenyal itu menyerang tanpa aba-aba. Jongin tak bisa berpikir kala sang _Alpha_ mendominasi. Ya, Jongin sadar kebodohannya, ini akibatnya ia dilecehkan oleh orang tak di kenal. Ia ingin melawan, tapi sang dominan lebih kuat, tangannya lemas menjadi jeli. Rasa panas membakar tubuhnya, Jongin belum ingin _mating_. Ini tidak benar.

Ia mencoba fokus, untuk menteleport dirinya. Ini sungguhlah tidak baik, Jongin harus pergi sebelum hal yang lebih gila terjadi.

Sedang Chanyeol tengah berusaha membuat mulut Jongin terbuka. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar bibir yang ia mainkan kasar ini. Chanyeol tahu dirinya salah, tapi jiwa liarnya seperti tengah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia nantikan.

**Batzh!**

Sosok dalam rangkuhannya menghilang. Chanyeol menggeram marah bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi, ia merutuk kesal karena gagal mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol merasakan keinginan memiliki seseorang seperti ini.

Ya, siapapum tahu bahwa sang pangeran sudah memiliki kekasih hati. Seorang yang kecantikannya melebihi dewi Yunani. Namun, dia adalah seorang pria. Pria yang terlalu banyak pigmen itu menjadi seorang terberuntung karena mendapatkan sosok pangeran.

Dibalik dirinya yang terlampau indah Sehun-nama pria itu adalah orang yang cukup ditakuti karena kebiasaannya yang jarang berbicara, tatapannya terlampau penuh intimidasi dengan kulit pucat bak vampir.

"Dari mana dirimu?" Sehun menyambut Chanyeol di apartemen miliknya.

Chanyeol yang berantakkan langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun. Setelahbmenutup pintu Sehun mengekori kemana kiranya Chanyeol. Pria ini terkejut mendapati Chanyeol melepaskan sekuruh pakaiannya.

"Chan ada apa denganmu?" Ia mendekat panik.

Chanyeol yang masih dalam pengaruh _Phoenix_nya langsung menarik dan mengurung Sehun di bawahnya.

"Chan?" Sehun sedikit ketakutan menyadari orang yang sekarang bersamanya adalah sosok asli yang ia nanti.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhmu sampai aku meresmikanmu menjadi milikku, tapi saat ini aku membutuhkanmu."

Sehun memang siap, karena bagaimanapun itu memanglah hal utama yang dia persiapkan untuk Chanyeol. Namun, ia meragu apa yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Kau bilang aku adalah Rajamu bukan?" Chanyeol mulai menjalankan aksi menjilati leher jenjang itu.

Sehun tak bisa menolak sentuhan ini, sudah ratusan tahun ia menanti untuk ini. Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya menerima respon. Aroma mawar menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sejetika Chanyeol menghenyikan kegiatannya. Manik biru safirnya perlahan kembali berubah sehitam jelaga. Ia menatap Sehun yang kini terlihat pasrah di bawanya. "Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?"

Sehun terdiam, mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berpacu. Chanyeol belum siap untuk sesuatu yang ia nanti rupanya.

"Kau tadi berlaku aneh, Chan. Akan ku ceritakan jika kau mau beranjak dari tubuhku."

Chanyeol segera menyingkir. Namun ia terkejut mendapati dirinya yang tak mengenakan pakaian. Sehun berinisiatif menyelimuti tubuh tegap yang kebingungan itu.

"Hunah, apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya lembut.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, tangan dinginnya meraih tangan Chanyeol dan mencium mengecup telapak tangannya sebelum meletakkannya ke pipi miliknya. "Kau cintaku, Rajaku tak mungkin menyakitiku."

Walau Chanyeol tak pernah percaya dengan dongen guru Byun. Namun ia masih tetaplah anrh mengapa ada orang yang seperti Sehun. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu, tapi semua yang ada pada Sehun itu sangatlah aneh. Tangannya yang pucat juga dingin bak tangan mayat, saking putihnya Chanyeol seperti bisa melihat aliran darahnya. Tatapannya yang sayu dan tajam membuatnya terkadang merinding. Belum lagi nada bicaranya dan kebiasaan pria itu.

5 tahun lalu mereka bertemu tepat saat pemakaman kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Raja dan Ratu ELDORADO memang telah meninggal, kekuasaan saat ini berpindah kembali ke tangan kakeknya. Namun Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, ia sudah cukup bersedih kehilangan kedua orang tuanya jadi untuk urusan kerajaan nantilah ia pikirkan.

"Maafkan aku..." Chanyeol memeluk Sehun, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Sehun.

"Mau cerita apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tak mengingatnya... tapi vanila... aroma vanila."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelum kesadaranku hilang, seseorang beraroma vanila bersamaku di ruang kesehatan."

Sehun tak menyukai itu, fakta bahwa yang membangkitkan jiwa _Phoenix_ Chanyeol bukanlah dirinya. Bahkan aromanya malah membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

Sehun membalik badannya membelakangi Chanyeol. "Jadi kau sudah tergoda dengan orang lain?"

Menyadari kesalahannya, Chanyeol langsung membujuk Sehun. Ia sangat tahu Sehun kekasihnya itu sangatlah pecemburu dan curigaan. "Hey, bukan begitu maksudku!" Chanyeol menarik dagu Sehun agar mau bertemu pandang dengannya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau sangat menggemaskan, Sayang." Selanjutnya Chanyeol menarik dagu runcing itu untuk bertemu cium dengannya. Hanya mengecup singkat, lalu melepaskannya dan saling melempar senyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh itu, rasa hangatnya menjadi perbedaan tersendiri mengingat ia yang sedingin es. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Chanyeol mengelus kepala itu sayang. "Tak akan, Cintaku."

Di sisi lain, Jongin tengah merasakan tubuhnya terbakar. Ini kesalahannya dan inilah hukumannya. Ia sudah menolak sang _Alpha_ yang sudah ditakdirkan, sekarang panas _Phoenix_ milik _Alpha_nya sedang membakar tubuhnya hebat. Erangan dan lolongan bergantian saat tubuhnya berganti dengan jiwa _wolf_nya.

Orang tuanya hanya mampu memperhatikan, sang ibu bahkan sedari tadi hanya menangis memperhatikan bagaimana tersiksanya Jongin.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenanglah Permsisuriku, Jongin akan baik-baik saja." Sang pemimpin _pack_ itu sangat kasihan dengan sang putra. Jiwanya juga tercabik melihat bagaimana menderitanya sang pangeran.

Terlebih ia juga tahu, api hukuman itu lebih menjadi saat sang _Alpha_ juga berhubungan dengan lain orang yang tak terikat dengannya. Pemimpin _pack_ tahu, _Alpha_ dari anaknya sedang bersama orang lain. Ia memalingkan muka, sangat perih matanya melihat tubuh itu menggeliat kesakitan. Bukan hanya _were_, tapi juga _wolf_.

Jongin hampir kehabisan nafasnya, ia sangat lelah dengan rasa panas di tubuhnya. Ia sudah berkali mrnceburkan diri ke dalam air, tapi panas itu tak ada kurangnya. Ia juga berganti dengan _wolf_nya tapi nereka merasakan hal sama. Ia menggeliat, mengaum, mencakar dan melakukan hak-hal sekiranya membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih baik. Kamarnya sudah hancur, tempat tidur itu seperti tak layak lagi pakai. Buku-buku kuliah maupun mantranya tercabik berserakan. Belum lagi dindinh dan lantai yang ia cakar.

Jongin menderita.

"Dirimu indah..." pujian itu meluncur dari bibir penuh milik Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sehun asal.

"Habiskan makanannya." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau terlihat kurus, Hun."

Sehun memandang makanannya, demi tuhan ia tak akan pernah tertarik dengan makanan manusia. Walau makanan kantin ini-katanya sangat enak ia tak tertarik. Dirinya berada di kampus saja juga hanya untuk formalitas. Agar Chanyeol tak mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya. Sehun menyuapkan makanannya, mencoba berdamai dengan perutnya yang terasa diaduk.

"Hun, ayolah jangan seperti ini. Kamu selalu nyisahin makan, kamu ga sayang tubuh kamu?"

Sehun menatap, bagaimana jika ia hanya tertarik dengan darah. Sehun memang sudah menghentikan memakan darah manusia, itu alasan ia menjadi semakin kurus dan lemah. Ia tak terbiasa, tapi demi mencoba hidup normal seperti Chanyeol ia rela. Meminum darah hewan terkadang.

"Gini, kalau kamu menghabiskan makananmu kamu boleh minta apapun denganku, gimana?"

"Jika aku meminta darahmu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, lalu tertawa terbahak sampai seisi kantin melihat ke arah sang pangeran. "Emang kamu mau darah aku buat apa? Kayak _vampir_ aja. Udah, nanti aku beliin kelinci yang kamu minta beberapa hari lalu, tapi jangan dilepasin lagi?"

Awalnya Sehun kesal, tapi mrndengar kata kelinci setidaknya ia tak akan mati kehausan malam ini. Chanyeol tak tahu saja hewan-hewan yang ia beri sudah Sehun bunuh untuk meminum darahnya. Termasuk vivi, anjing yang Chanyeol puja-puja, si buntalan kapas yang paling lama hidup bersamanya. Dengan alibi Vivi jatuh ke kolam renang Sehun sukses membohongi Chanyeol.

Deg!

Jantung Chanyeol terasa berdenyut sakit, aroma vanila menguar memenuhi indra pembaunya. Seakan merusak seluruh saraf aktif dalam tubuhnya, panas itu datang lagi kala aromanya semakin pekat menyrang. Mata biru safirnya timbul, nafasnya menderu hebat. Menatap tangannya yang mulai mengekuarkan api.

Sehun terkejut melihat perubahan Chanyeol. Mengapa dengan rajanya itu?

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya Chanyeol secepat kilat sudah meninggalkannya. Itu teknik teleport milik _pack Rad Kim_, Sehun jelas tahu semua mengingat sudah ribuan tahun ia hidup. Mengapa kekuatan itu dimiliki Chanyeol? Apa hubungan mereka, atau jangan-jangan...

Kembali salju datang di siang hari, angin dingin berhembus cukup kencang. Awan kelabu memenuhi lingkup negri sekarang. Rasa amarah, kecewa dan sedihnya telah membuat dunia menjadi seperti ini. Mengapa ia harus berhubungan lagi dengan _pack_ yang telah membuatnya kehilangan Chanyeol di masa lalu.

Jongin di sana, memeluk lututnya takut. Ada tiga orang _Alpha_ tengah mengerubunginya. Awalnya mereka hanya ingin melakukan bullying, tapi karena aroma yang Jongin keluarkan ketiganya menginginkan hal lebih.

Jongin ketakutan setengah mati, baru hari ini ia kembali berkuliah tapi sudah mendapat perlakuan buruk. Ekor _wolf_nya ikut menutupi wajahnya yang menangis takut. Jongin tidak selemah ini, tapi semenjak kejadian ia bertemu matenya dan menolak untuk mating ia lemah. Bahkan sudah hampir lebih satu bulan ia berbaring karena efek hukuman itu membiat fisiknya turun.

"Bermainlah dengan kami, Manis." Pemilik mata panda itu berjongkok mencoba mengelus Jongin tapi ekornya langsung menepis. "Oh kau luar biasa. Berani menolakku rupanya?"

"Hey, Huang menyingkirlah. Aku ingin menenangkannya." Pria cantik pemilik mata rusa itu menyingkirkan Tao. Ia yang kini mencoba menyentuh tubuh bergetar itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, atau ku bakar isi kepalamu!" ucapan penuh tekanan itu membuat ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Chanyeol?" Pria yang tak menyentuh Jongin menyahut.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu milikku!"

Tao berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. "Sejak kapan? Bagaimana dengan Sehun, huh? Lihatlah akibat ulahmu suhu di bumi menurun drastis. Salju datang di siang hari."

"Jangan pernah mengganggu milikku!" Chanyeol berpindah mencekik leher Luhan yang tadi sudah mencoba mengelus pipi berisi Jongin.

"Well, jika Sehun menyaksikan ini, ku pasyikan kau akan kehilangannya!" Itu pria yang angkuh.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya lalu menghempas tubuh Luhan hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebum yang cukup keras.

Chanyeol berpindah menghadap pria itu. "_Rogue_ seperti kalian tak pernah pantas menyentuh _Moongoddes_, bahkan seujung jaripun." Mata Chanyeol mengeluarkan cahaya. Menarik paksa roh yang melekat pada tubuh jangkung itu.

Tao dan Luhan yang melihat melilih kabur agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tubuh tanpa jiwa itu terkulai lemas. Tatapannya kosong tanpa adanya kehidupan, Chanyeol sudah mengambilnya paksa. Sang _Phoenix_ penguasa sudah mulai menunjukan kemampuan mengerikannya.

Mendekati belahan jiwanya, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya dilutut dan juga punggung sang mate. Mengangkatnya ringan dengan berteleport ke mansion megahnya. Tentu semua itu tak disadari jiwa manusia aslinya.

Sehun yang terluka, duri-duri mawar seakan menusuk tubuhnya. Rasa perih itu bertambah dengan panasnya rambatan mawar yang mencekik lehernya. Sehun tahu, Chanyeol memiliki _mate_ lain, tapi mengapa harus dari _pack_ itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tuan Oh?" Itu Tao. "Kau menunggunya berratus tahun tapi lihatlah ia malah menyiksamu dengan seorang yang ia panggil _M__oongoddes_. Menggelikan." Tao tertawa sarkas.

Angin semakin kencang berhembus, salju semakin lebat turun di tengah bulan juli.

"Seorang penguasa malam akhirnya terluka, tertunduk kecewa karena kekasihnya berdusta. Harusnya kau menerima tawaranku, Hun." Itu Luhan dengan seringainya. Mencoba menghasut Sehun untuk melepaskan kesetiaannya.

"Percuma kau merusak dunia, jika nyatanya kekasihmu sedang hangat dalam pelukan orang lain. Sungguh miris." Tao menimpali sambil seolah mengusir debu di bahu Sehun.

Angin berkecepatan tinggi datang, seperti belati angin itu sukses melukai wajah Tao.

"Dan serigala menjijikan seperti kalian tak berhak mencampuri hidupku." Iris Sehun berubah menjadi merah darah. "Pergilah selagi aku berbaik. Karena darah Serigala liar rasanya cukup membuatku kenyang selama beberapa jam."

Luhan dan Tao menggeram, mereka memacu langkahnya menghindari amukan Sehun. Benar-benar para _Rogue_ yang pengecut.

Chanyeol menjilati wajah Jongin, menghapus sisah-sisah air matanya sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Matanya masih berwarna biru safir, menikmati rasa manis vanila dari tubuh seorang yang ia panggil _Moongoddes_.

"Cantik!" Ia berseru senang melihat pergerakan dari Jongin.

Perlahan mata bulat itu melihat dunia kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dan sangat terkejut mendapati seseorang di sisinya. "Si-siapa kau?" Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya.

"_Moongoddes_ku tak perlu takut, apa kau melupakanku? Si _Phoenix_, Alphamu?"

Jongin menggeleng, tidak lagi ia tak ingin terbakar karena-

"Aku tak akan pernah tega membakarmu, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecup pipi itu singkat.

Hingga pintu kamar terbuka mensmpilkan sosok sang kakek dengan geraman marahnya. Bayangkan saja apa yang akan dunia katakan saat sang pangeran membawa orang lain ke tempat pribadinya. Itu larangan, Sehun saja tak pernah masuk, karena jika masuk berarti mereka harus menikah.

"Apa kakek gila?!" Chanyeol melayangkan protesnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengannya? Kakek tahu, aku mencintai Sehun."

"Tapi kau membawa seseorang ke dalam kamarmu, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol menatap orang yang asing baginya itu. Dia bahkan tak ingat pernah mengenal pemuda yang tengah tertunduk dalam itu. Kekasihnya Sehun bukan Jongin.

"Maafkan saya lancang Pangeran, tapi tak mungkin anak saya menyelinap masuk sedang satu mansion anda melihat Pangeran membawa anak saya kemarin."

Chanyeol menatap tuan Kim tak percaya. "Aku tak mengenalnya, bagaimana- aaagrh!" Chanyeol menggeram frustrasi, ia menuambak rambutnya sendiri.

Bagaimana ini, Sehunnya akan terluka pasti. Dia tak bisa seperti ini.

"Baiklah aku akan menikahi putramu, asal aku harus menikahi Sehun kekasihku terlebih dahulu!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya atau coret saja namaku sebagai pewarismu!"

"Kami setuju."

Jongin menatap ayahnya. Ia tak ingin menikah, terlebih menjadi yang kedua. Ia ikut berdiri meminta agar ayahnya tidak melakukan hal itu. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun, Ayah ku mohon hentikan ini. Jangan merendah begini!"

"Chanyeol, kau mengecewakan ayah dsn ibumu!"

"Aku tak peduli. Lagian. Aku tak mengenalnya!" Ya, Chanyeol tak mengenalnya, tapi hatinya dari tadi terasa ditusuk-tusuk dengan belati tajam. Sakit sekali, terlebih saatbmelihat betapa rapuhnya sosok itu.

"Jongin, lakukan apa yang ayah perintahkan. Ini yang terbaik untukmu, kehormatanmu di atas segalanya. Saat ini mungkin kau tidak mengerti, tapi seiring berjalan waktu... kau akan menemukan jawabannya, Putraku."

Pernikahan dilaksanakan, di dua tempat yang berbeda. Karena Chanyeol tak ingin menikahi keduanya secara bersama. Namun kesalahannya meninggalkan Jongin hingga sekarang saat ia kembali mansion ini hanya di tempati ia dan Sehun. Jongin yang menjadi istri pertama mendapatkan gelar sebagai permaisuri, hal ini jelas membuat Sehun merasakan ketidak sukaan terhadap pemuda itu.

Namun, Chanyeol tak bisa egois. Takdir sudah menuliskan semuanya, masih beruntung ia masih mendampingi Chanyeol. Walau tak ada jaminan ia akan memberikan keturunan. Ia pria dan ia vampir, sangay tidak mungkin.

"Sehun..."

"Chan, kau benar-benar tak mempercayai makhluk ?"

"Sehun... apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda?!"

"Aku tak ingin kau bersamanya, tapi benang takdir menjadikanmu juga harus menjadi pasangannya." Sehun mendekat dengan mata merahnya. Taring runcingnya membuat tengkuk Chanyeol seimmortalketika meremang nyeri.

"Sehun ini bukan pesta _halloween_. Berhenti berkostum aneh itu."

"Setidaknya kau harus menjadi rajaku... baru kau bisa menyentuhnya. Harus ada darahku dalam tubuhmu, Rajaku." Sehun memandang tepat pada manik kelam Chanyeol. Menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi pria tinggi itu.

"Sehun, kau membuatku tak nyaman. Hentikan ini!"

"Aku menunggumu hampir 700 purnama... aku selalu menahan diri dan bersikap normal layaknya manusia untukmu, Chan." Sehun memeluk Chanyeol. "Aku sering tersiksa, karena bagaimanapun aku mencoba aku tetap tak bisa. Aku _vampir_, makhluk _immortal_."

Chanyeol melepaskan tubuhnya, menjauhkan badannya dari Sehun. "Mengapa? Kau bilang akan tetap menerimaku apapun yang terjadi?"

"A-aku..."

"Dibanding aku dan Jongin... aku lebih tak mrngerti dirimu apa-"

"Jongin?"

"Jongin... matemu, seorang anak dari serigala yang dulu membunuhmu."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol tak mengerti, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri sekarang. Ada jutaan klise yang menghampirinya. Mencoba menyempurnakan porongan memori yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui apa.

"Kau mengingatnya, Rajaku?"

Chanyeol bergeming, ia mencengkram kuat rambutnya. Nyeri kepalanya semakin menjadi.

.

_"Apa maumu?!"_

_"Kepergian vampir seperti kalian. Sudah ku katakan, tanah ini tidak menerima makhluk menjijikan seperti kalian!"_

_Chanyeol menampakkan mengeraskan rahangnya. Berani sekali orang-orang itu mengganggu kerajaannya. Sekarang pasukan vampir bersiap menyerang dibelakangnya. Begitupun para werewolf yang bersiaga untuk melawan._

_"Sehun, apapun yang terjadi... tetap tunggu aku. Mengerti?"_

_Sehun mengangguk menatap sang suami yang hanya meliriknya lewat sudut matanya. Sehun ketakutan, bangsanya belumlah sebesar bangsa _werewolf_. Ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol._

_Peperangan antara dua bangsa terjadi. Chanyeol dan pasukannya hampir menang, tapi racun dari belatih perak milik sang pemimpin _pack_ membuatnya tunduk. Racun itu terbuat dari darah bayi pemimpin _pack_. Jika belatih saja pasti ia tak akan mati, tapi darah itu mematikan para vampir._

_Sehun mencoba mendekat, niatnya terhenti kala para _werewolf_ memagari jasad Chanyeol. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya ditari mundur. Air matanya berlinang memandangi sosok tercintanya kini mulai menjadi abu dan tertiup angin._

_Menyisahkan jantung hitam yang tertancap. Sang pemimpin _pack_ mengambil jantung itu. "Ini bayaran yang pas untuk nyawa putraku."_

Chanyeol tersadar, nafasnya memburu mengetahui semua masalalunya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia menyadari tak ada satu kain pun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Hanya ada Sehun yang tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?

.

.

Jongin menatap jantung hitam di dalam toples yang ia letakkan di ruanan khusus. Banyak bunga mawar yang mengelilinginya. Menyentuh perlahan dinding toples seperti membangunkan seseorang dari tidurnya. Jongin merasakan tubuhnya memanas, itu berarti matenya sedang bercinta dengan orang lain.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit, mengapa benang takdirnya membuat ia menjadi orang yang setak beruntung ini. Pandangannya memburam, mengambil satu tangkai bunga mawar ia mulai mengusapkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Berharap rasa panasnya sedikit berkurang.

Ia melenguh pelan kala sebuah kecupan mendarat di lehernya. Membuka matanya ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang angkuh di sana. "Mengapa tak memanggilku, Dewiku?"

Jongin bukan ingin menolak, tapi ia melepaskan pelukan dan mundur untuk menghindari orang itu. Aroma vanila menguar dari dalam tubuhnya, hampir seminggu ini ia mengurung diri karena masa heatnya sedang datang. Melampiaskan gairahnya pada mawar-mawar itu sambil membayangkan sentuhan sang mate.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau di sini?!"

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Perlu ku ingatkan? Kau sudah sebulan menghilang dari istanaku. Kau bahkan tak memberiku hak."

Jongin menuggeleng ribut, ia tak ingin tubuhnya di sentuh pria itu. Walau statusnya memang sebagai suami Jongin, tapi ia tak ingin bersama seorang vampir. Chanyeol sudah menjadi vampir, aromanya sudah bercampur dengan darah Sehun.

Tapi sialnya feromon yang Jongin keluarkan semakin memabukkan. "Kau semakin menggoda, _Moongoddes_."

Jongin ingin lari, tapi tubuhnya kembali seperti jeli. Kali ini ia tidak akan sanggup melawan Chanyeol. Hanya ada lenguhan laknat yang keluar kala dominasi Chanyeol semakin pekat menari Jongin.

Tak berselang lama, tubuh itu dudah dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Menggendongnya ala pengantin, Jongin tersihir tatapan mata biru safir itu. Perlahan merebahkan tubuh lungai itu pada empuknya kasur. Mengharapkan lebih dari sang _Alpha_. Chanyeol mengerti, ia mulai mengecup setiap inci tubuh itu.

Hingga permainan panas itu dimulai.

Jongin menangis, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Melihat wajah damai Chanyeol di sampingnya membuat ngeri membayanginya. Chanyeol memberikan nikmat dan kelembutan yang tiada tara, Jongin baru pertama merasakannya. Namun itu buksnlah Chanyeol yang menikahinya, itu _Phoenix_ seorang _Alpha_ yang menjadi matenya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menghapus air mata Jongin. "Berhenti menangis, apa salahnya menyerahkan hartamu pada suamimu?"

Jongin terkejut, itu Chanyeol. Ia menatap takut-takut pada sosok itu. "Bu-bukan begitu... aku hanya..."

"Sehun memang sudah membuatku menjadi vampir sepertinya. Apa itu masalah?" Chanyeol bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Jongin terdiam. Dia akan meninggal.

"Tidak. Aku bukan seorang wanita yang akan mengandung. Itu bukan masalah. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Sehun pasti sedangbmenunggu."

"Bukankah aku haruslah adil? Aku sudah mendiamkanmu selama kita menikah. Tiga bulan ini aku bahkan tak melirikmu, aku tahu kau tersiksa hingga berakhir dengan mengurung diri di ruangan tempat jsntungku dulu."

"Ja-jantungmu?" Jongin tak mengerti.

"Ya, dan darah dibelati perak itu adalah darahmu, _Moongoddes_."

"Tak mungkin!"

"Semua mungkin, Dewiku."

Chanyeol tahu ia tak akan pernah benar-benar adil pada dua orang itu. Astaga baru dua orang yang ia pimpin, bagaimana jika bangsa yang besar? Tanggung jawabnya pasti akan bertambah jika ia menggantikan sang kakek tahun depan, belum lagi Ayah Jongin yang menginginkannya juga menjadi pimpinan _pack_. Dan tentu bangsa vampir yang juga harus ia pimpin.

Waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Kedua pasangannya hidup rukun dan mendukung semua keinginan Chanyeol. Walau Sehun lebih memperlihatkan ketelatenannya mengurus sang suami di bandingkan Jongin yang lebih senang mengurung diri di ruangan penuh mawar dan sebuah jantung hitam.

Sekarang Chanyeol baru menyelesaikan olahraga paginya dengan Sehun. Memeluk dan mencium punggung telanjang milik pendampingnya, tak jarang juga mereka berbagi darah. Chanyeol menggigit bahu Sehun lalu Sehun akan menggigit balik tangan Chanyeol. Mereka melebur menjadi satu.

Saling menatap penuh cinta seperti waktu akan terbuang percuma jika salah satunya tak memandang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kasihku." Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah hanya untuk merespon jawaban prianya.

Sedang di sisi lain, Jongin sedang menahan sakit perutnya. "Sang pemberi ruh, tolong aku..." perutnya terasa dicabik-cabik sekarang.

Jika menilik lebih perubahan memang terjadi di dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Kulitnya yang dulu nampak eksotik dan bercahaya kini mulai pucat dan kusam. Dagingnya mulai menyusut hingga tulang pipinya mulai terlihat. Bibirnya kering dengan energi yang sangatlah sedikit.

Jongin sedang mengandung dua bayi, usia mereka baru 2 minggu, tapi karena ini adalah bayi vampir maka pertumbuhan dan energi yang dibutuhkan sangatlah pesat. Jika ia tak salah hitung saat bulan muncul beberapa hari lagi keduanya akan keluar.

Tak ada yang tahu perihal kehamilannya, terlebih kebiasaan sang moongoddes yang selalu mengurung diri membuatnya luput dari pantauan istana. Inilah yang dulu ia takutkan, bayi vampir keluar dengan mengoyak perut ibu mereka. Jongin sudah mempersiapkan diri. Ia mengerti sebatas inilah takdir mengizinkannya hidup.

Jongin rela menahan semuanya sendiri, berkat kekuatan moongoddesnyalah ia masih bertahan. Merintih sakit lantaran bayi-bayi itu terus menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Sehun, kau melihat Jongin?"

"Tidak, bukannya dia memang tak pernah keluar dari ruangannya karena takut para vampir memakannya. Bahkan ia menghindariku." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tak sedang berpura baik, nyatanya dia memang ingin mendekatkan diri pada werewolf itu. Sehun sedang menerima takdirnya yang memang harus begini. Ia tak ingin egois dengan memusuhi Jongin. Juga ingin mengubur masa kelamnya. Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah masa depan bukan?

Untuk apa pengalamannya ribuan tahun jika hanya karena hal sepeleh ia harus tak saling sapa dengan orang. Apalagi kenjadi penjahat.

"Aku akan ke kamarnya."

"Aku ikut!"

"Baiklah."

Mereka menbuka pintu kayu itu perlahan. Jongin memang sedang tak berada di dalam kamarnya. Melangkah lebih dalam Chanyeol membuka pintu penghubung ruangan pribadi Jongin. Telinganya menangkap tangisan bayi.

"Apakah malam ini ada bayi pelayan yang lahir?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Seingatku tak ada, Chan."

Mereka membuang pikiran buruk. Hingga keduanya masuk lebih dalam.

Mata keduanya membelak melihat apa yang tercecer di lantai. Darah segar menggenang dengan dua bayi yang menangis keras. Mata Chanyeol terasa buram memandang sosok yang kini bersimbah darah.

Chanyeol mendekati tubuh tanpa nyama itu dengan tangis. Mengapa ia sebodoh ini tak menyadari kelakuan aneh Jongin belakangan ini yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Alasan mengapa ia menolak saat Chanyeol gigit. Dia tak ingin menjadi vampir untuk dua anaknya.

Sehun kehilangan kosa katanya, ini terlalu sulit untuk dicerna. Dia sama tak tahunya dengan Chanyeol tentang kehamilan Jongin, tapi ia tahu tak akan ada yang bertahan untuk melahirkan bayi dari seorang vampir.

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar mengambil surat yang berada di genggaman Jongin.

_Maafkan aku..._

_Jangan berpikir untuk membangkitkanku, atau akan benar-benar marah. Jiwaku mungkin sudah tenang setelah ini. Aku mencintaimu, Mateku._

_Untuk Sehun, tolong jaga anak-anakku anggap mereka juga anakmu._

_Berbahagialah._

_Kim JongIn_

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh kaku itu. Dia kehilangan seorang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Sehun hanya mampu menatap sayu kedua bayi itu. Seperti yang sudah diamanatkan ia akan menjaga kedua bayi cantik dan tampan itu.

.

.

"Kai akan menjadi pangeran untuk tuan Putri Sean!"

Plak!

"Kau jelek, hitam dan dekil. Aku tak mau, aku lebih menyukai Jongdae Oppa."

Mereka memang masih berumur tiga bulan, tapi pertumbuhannya sudah seperti manusia normal yang berumur empat tahun.

"Mereka sangan cepat menjadi dewasa." Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

Mengusap tangan besar Chanyeol, Sehun menikmati aroma tubuh suaminya yang sudah bercampur. "Aku mencium vanila ditubuhmu... jangan bilang kau...?"

Chanyeol hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

THE END

**Aku nulis apaan?**

**Pokoknya ini story special sebelum aku resmi hitus.**

**Bentar lagi bulan puasa, aku mau mencoba untuk tak tergoda. Walau ini benar-benar sulit karena tiap liat couple kesayangan pasti ide nista hadir.**

**Baiklah beralih dari ity... Zee pengen minta minta maaf yau sekiranya Zee pernah bikin kalian ga nyaman atau apa selama berkelana di worknya aku.**

**Ucapan terima kasi sebesar-besarnya Zee ucapin untuk dukungannya selama ini.**

**Lop yu!**

**Bye~**

**ZeeLuv**


End file.
